Sleepy Angry Perry
by FadingSunlight
Summary: Reactions to sleeping Perry, Perry's reactions to having his sleep disturbed. One-shot.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I think Perry is freaking adorable when he's sleeping. If even Doofensmirtz agrees, it's a fact. So, I love seeing Perry with the boys, and he obviously trusts them with his life. This came from the love of sleeping Perry and pet/owner relationships. Ah, pet/owner relationships… I have two cats, one of which is bipolar, so I know what I'm talking about.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Nope. I don't own P &F. I can only dream of sleeping Perry's everywhere…**

* * *

A strange sound was echoing through OWCA's HQ. It kind of sounded like Perry's chatter, but it was softer and sounded more like…snoring. There was an occasional chirping noise that seemed slightly out of place. Agents were going crazy trying to figure out what was causing those noises. Eventually a parrot alerted Major Monogram to what was making the agents go insane, and Monogram joined the search.

It was not an hour later that they traced the sound to Agent P's room. All of OWCA's agents had their own room, and due to the average size of the agents, the rooms easily fit in OWCA's building. There were rooms underground, which was why every agent in Major Monogram's division could be in the same building at once. For some reason, Agent P had requested an underground room, so that he could reach his lair easier. He got the previously mentioned room, because nobody could refuse one of the cutest, highest ranking animal agents (Perry could be downright _adorable_ when he wanted to be). It also made sense, because if a skilled agent like Perry could immediately get his weapons in the unlikely case of an attack, OWCA's chances of surviving increased dramatically.

Ignoring that, they traced the strange sounds to Agent P's room. Monogram didn't want to open the door, as nobody _ever_ went in that room (even Perry, because he was usually with his host family, so he only used the room if he was _really_ tired). Nobody knew what would lie beyond the door. The Major wasn't even sure if he _wanted_ to know. Despite these thoughts, Major Monobrow (whoops, Mono _gram_ ) opened the door with his special all-access pass. Very few people had those if you're wondering or if it wasn't obvious.

What they found inside was _not_ what they expected to find. The agents and Major were shocked and relieved.

They discovered that a sleeping platypus was making the strange chatters, and that the chirping noise was him yawning.

"That is adorable. Carl, get the camera!"

At that moment, the platypus woke up with a glare on his once-adorable face. Moments later, all agents and employees that had invaded his privacy were kicked out with bruises littering their bodies.

"Oh yes, I forgot that he isn't a very nice platypus when he wakes up early due to noise…"

"…Really sir, I had no idea…"

"Don't you use that tone on me Carl."

* * *

"Why hello Perry the Platypus! And by that, I mean-wait a minute, are you _sleeping on the job?_ That's very rude Perry the Platypus! How could you do-?"

Heinz was interrupted by a rather unexpected kick to the face. The perpetrator then fell back asleep in his platypus-themed car.

"Ouch, that's not very nice. Wait, did you fall asleep _again?_ Wow, you're one tired little-"

Once more, he was interrupted by Perry. This time, Dr. D was punched in the nose.

"Okay, okay Perry the Platypus! Point taken, nobody messes with a sleeping platypus!"

Perry made a low chattering noise in his sleep, as if saying, _you got that right_.

"Even while sleeping, you're still fighting! How does that work?"

When would Doofensmirtz ever learn? To talk means to aggravate Perry, and Perry was leaning towards tail-whipping him this time.

"OUCH!"

* * *

In the end, Phineas and Ferb were the only ones who could awaken a napping Perry and not get attacked. Even Candace couldn't get away without being accidently whacked with his tail. The brothers marveled at this, and decided that it was due to Perry trusting them the most. Everyone else in the house had tried and failed to peacefully awaken the creature, and even Phineas's and Ferb's friends couldn't do anything painlessly.


End file.
